


No Title/无题

by Southful



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Like The Bounty Hunter, M/M, Top!Wreck-Gar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: 由联合宇宙三部曲小说第二部流亡里的情节激发的小短篇。





	No Title/无题

**Author's Note:**

> 由联合宇宙三部曲小说第二部流亡里的情节激发的小短篇。

垃圾星燃起一簇簇浓重的黑色烟雾，喧嚣的作业噪声充斥着这个星球。  
垃圾星人无意地抬头一瞥，天空中宇宙的遗弃物拖着尾部长长的白色烟气歪歪扭扭地冲向垃圾星。大部分垃圾星人视若无睹地继续低头“回收”、“创造”。  
营救车站在冲击点旁的山坡——本质来说那只不过是个垃圾堆——他大声地指挥着冲击点周围的垃圾星人退后，避免因冲击波而受伤。  
宇宙垃圾——一架小型飞船——猛然悬停在距离地面一公里处，然后咻地栽到预估的冲击点。  
营救车招呼在周围作业的垃圾星人上前拆分这块完整的垃圾，来建造更具意义的垃圾。  
这是垃圾星人千百万年来重复的使命，创造，拆解，回收，再创造。  
“不！停手！”  
垃圾星人从坠落的飞船里拖出一块会说话的零件。  
“垃圾星人！切开他！”垃圾星人的领袖营救车喊道，“让我们看看他有什么好东西！”  
“嘿！住手！”被一个垃圾星人的钩子钩住腿的“零件”怒吼道，他奋力地挣脱开钩子，站起身，“我还活着！”  
营救车眯起眼仔细打量他：“会说话的零件！”他露出疑似失望的神情。  
会说话的零件——利斧的CPU激起一瞬间的高压电流，他嘶吼道：“我是活的！不是零件！”  
围在他身边蠢蠢欲动的垃圾星人光学镜中起先是贪婪和渴求，但在他嘶吼后，他们逐渐再次投入先前的垃圾回收工作，不再关注他。  
但是垃圾星人的领袖站在他面前，面无表情地盯着他：“你！能做什么！外来者！”  
利斧的CPU飞快窜过电流，他停顿了一两秒的时间惊诧于对方的问题，但他属于赏金猎人的直觉警告他：“我是来做交易的！”  
“交易！没有必要！垃圾星人一直创造！”营救车大喊道，“你！坠毁！”  
利斧费了些脑模块理解垃圾行人的语言模式，在嘈杂的垃圾星上他不得不效仿垃圾星人——大吼大叫：“这是个意外！坠毁！我的飞船！”  
营救车随手捡起一根细丝，回答他：“不是你的！是垃圾！是零件！”  
利斧看着他将那根细丝融成线圈，不禁在内心惊异于垃圾行人的创造力和行动力，但这不代表他就会示弱：“我可以带给你新的零件！”  
营救车注视着面前又蓝又灰的越野车的鲜红大轮子：“有用！”  
利斧小幅地跳起来：“不！不是我！交易！金钱！”难道垃圾星就没有简单的交易体系吗？！利斧为垃圾星的落后感到震惊和鄙夷。  
营救车似乎认为和利斧的对话十分无聊，他自顾自地分拣身边的垃圾，重新融化为有用的零件。  
“你！熔炼垃圾！”营救车命令利斧，好像转眼忘记利斧是从宇宙坠落的垃圾，他不理会利斧的小动作，继续他的再创造作业。  
利斧不甘心地在他坠落的飞船旁四处张望，但没有垃圾星人理会他。  
总有机会……  
利斧在心里嘀咕：既然垃圾星人只对自己面前的垃圾感兴趣，只要有需求，就有他的机会。

……

有趣，垃圾星人竟然将塞伯坦的一切当作神话。  
利斧勉强地撑起自己的上身，观察营救车面甲上的神情，后者面甲显露不耐和厌烦。  
“这就是交易？！垃圾！”营救车捏着利斧的腰坐起身。  
利斧细细地尖叫了一声，他扒着营救车的肩部装甲，又仿佛烫手一般撤了手。他的接口被垃圾星人的输出管撑到极致，润滑液在空隙间粘腻的作响。  
利斧破损的嘴角流下能量液和电解液，营救车迎上舔了干净，说：“浪费！”他将利斧从他的输出管上拔下，将他丢在一旁，他扣上自己的面板。  
完全是无用功。利斧怨恨地爬起：该死的垃圾星人。  
营救车注视着利斧将对接面板阖上，摇晃着站起。  
“回收！垃圾！”营救车向他吼道，垃圾山丘后高炉烟火笔直地上升。  
利斧越野车一瘸一拐地离开营救车的视线。

……

 

利斧已经没有利用的价值了，而且他是个塞伯坦人。  
海盗船长将他踩在脚下，前赏金猎人的关节不妙地嘎吱作响：“塞伯坦人——”  
利斧垂死挣扎：“我恨塞伯坦！”只要能生存下来，只要有利可图，他能毫不犹豫地出卖所有，霸天虎、塞伯坦，无论什么。  
海盗船长的耐心消耗殆尽，抬起脚踩碎了利斧的右脚，利斧的发声器瞬间超负荷运作冒出火花，缩成一团。  
“把他喷射出去，加农炮。”船长挥手，加农炮走上前，摩擦手掌。  
营救车突然开口：“撒谎的垃圾！零件！可利用！”  
海盗船长伸手拦住加农炮，饶有兴趣地看向垃圾星人的首领：“我们船上不需要装饰品——虽然听上去很有意思。”  
营救车不说话，注视着利斧鲜红的大轮子。  
海盗船长摸了摸下巴，转身留下一句话：“那个塞伯坦人交给你了，机械师——让他发挥最大的作用吧。”  
营救车如同在垃圾星日复一日的作业一样扛起下线的利斧，带回垃圾星人聚集的海盗船下层。

 

…………  
………………

【没了。】


End file.
